


Christmas Job

by heir2slytherin



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: 12 Days of tyrus Day 10, Confessions, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Santa Photo Booth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-19 14:53:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17003769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heir2slytherin/pseuds/heir2slytherin
Summary: TJ has to get a job at the mall so he can get the perfect present for Cyrus.





	Christmas Job

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it! Let me know what you think!

Cyrus knew that TJ had a job for Christmas, but TJ was adamant about him not knowing what it was. Cyrus didn’t push him, but he did go to the mall. If he was to run into TJ working there, then so be it.

               

As fate would have it, Cyrus saw a very familiar looking boy dressed up as an elf helping little kids get in line for their picture with Santa. Cyrus looked at him and smiled. TJ, as if he could feel Cyrus staring, turned around, and their eyes met. TJ blushed and turned around, getting back to work.

               

Cyrus felt bad. He felt really, really bad. He went to the swings and just sat there for a while not really knowing what else to do. TJ told him he didn’t want Cyrus to know, but Cyrus snooped anyway. Suddenly, Cyrus heard someone approach from behind him.

               

“Hey, Underdog,” TJ said quietly. He sat down on a swing next to Cyrus.

               

“I’m sorry,” Cyrus tried to apologize, but TJ just looked at him and smiled.

               

“Cyrus, I was just embarrassed that I was dressed up as an elf. I didn’t care that much,” TJ said laughing. Cyrus blushed. “Wanna know why I got the job?”

               

Cyrus nodded, and TJ pulled out a present he was holding behind his back. Cyrus smiled and accepted the present.

               

“I just wanted to get you the right gift,” TJ explained. “I know, I know. You’re going to say that I didn’t need to get you anything, but I did. I so did. You are so amazing, and I had to get you something.”

               

“Thank you,” Cyrus said sincerely. TJ looked at him expectantly, and Cyrus started to open the present. It was a picture frame filled with different pictures of them and things they loved.

               

“TJ,” Cyrus said. TJ was looking anywhere but at Cyrus. Cyrus put his hand of Cyrus’s cheek and made TJ look at him. “I love it. I love it and you.”

               

TJ blushed. “I love you, too, Underdog.”

               

“Want my present now?” Cyrus asked, and TJ nodded eagerly. Cyrus smiled and kissed him. When he pulled away, TJ was grinning. “Did you like it?”

               

“I’m not sure. I think you might need to do it again,” TJ said. Cyrus did and did and did and did.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it! I know it was short. Sorry about that.


End file.
